


The Lure Of Sunshine

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen cannot resist a late summer day.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lure Of Sunshine

** Title: The Lure Of Sunshine **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 256 **

** Summary:  ** Arthur and Gwen cannot resist a late summer day.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** prompt from [](http://mustbethursday3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mustbethursday3**](http://mustbethursday3.livejournal.com/) : Any/Any, the last days of summer. **

** The Lure Of Sunshine ~Fluff~ Arthur/Gwen, Merlin ~G~  **

Gwen stood at the window and breathed in the warm afternoon air. It seemed such a shame that she hadn’t really had that much time to enjoy summer with all the visiting nobility. 

Almost as if he were reading her mind, Arthur looked up from his desk. He looked at her in the late summer sun and felt the warm breeze from the open window.

“Merlin!”

“Yes Sire?” Merlin looked up as he straighten the coverlet on the bed

“Prepare a basket. The Queen and I are going for a ride and a picnic.” Arthur walked over to the window and took a deep breath. He brushed a stray curl off her cheek.

“Arthur, I couldn’t possibly get away I have things to do this afternoon. There are guests coming that I must make preparations for.” Gwen protested.  

“Merlin can do it. We need a break. Will you join me, love?” Arthur took her hand and kissed it. 

Gwen sighed she knew he wouldn’t give in and it would be nice to have time to themselves. She laid her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat through the fine linen of his shirt. “Fine I will go but only for a few hours. I have so much to do I really can’t spare any more than that.”

Arthur smiled bright as sunshine. “Then we shall make the most of it.”

Within an hour Merlin had then packed for a picnic and they headed off into the glittery sunshine of the last days of summer.


End file.
